Transformers meet the goddess of moder women
by Alalaya2
Summary: What happens when to powers of the planets collide and the daughter of Primus is unknowingly throne into the fray. lots of slashers in the making set after TROF Mary Sue warning now in play no like no read. discontinued Plot line up for adoption
1. prolog

Growing up is never easy but when your mother is a goddess well it's downright hard. My mom is Artemis the goddess of the moon and hunters. I don't have a father because I was created with the heart of a wolf, the speed of a cheetah, the strength of a full gown bull elephant, the protective instincts of a mother bear, the grace of a bird in flight, and bones stronger then diamonds. I'm telling you Wonder Woman has nothing on me she was made of clay, I'm made of stardust and crystals that makes me more durable that she ever was. I am Venatrix (huntress) the new goddess of modern women, the woman scorned, the protecting mother of the young and abused children. I can put fear into the heart of Zeus or Hades and I can't even drive yet. Yes you herd correctly I am a fifteen year old goddess, Life as a young goddess is hard but so worth it. I didn't need to add the worries of an ancient war coming to my door steep literally. It was a quiet day…


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

P.O.V. Venatrix

It was a quiet day at home Mom was out hunting and I was studing on how to properly do my duties, when low and behold the sky starts falling to my door step. Now if you want to get technical about it the sky wasn't falling it was a meteorite that was heading to my back door step not the sky. I really didn't think anything of it until it started to groan in pain. Curios I go and investigate to find out what it is. It was a yellow giant metal man of some 15 feet tall, wires were sparking, pink liquid seeped from his body, and in the center of his chest a crack in his armor reviled a pulsing blue orb of light. Instinctively I knew that if the light faded then he would die, for some odd reason it hurt my heart just to think that this metal giant would die. I put that feeling aside and set my attention to saving his life. My hand move over the damaged areas causing the metal flowed like liquid and the wires to snake back into place as I repaired the damage to make him whole again. When that process was complete I placed my hand on his chest to feel the strong thrum of his heart. It felt strong, caring, and protecting the kind of person I would like to know. Slowly his bright blue eyes began to glow and he started to get up. In a start he spoke in his native language surprisingly, I under stud it.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"Hold friend my name is Venatrix you were injured when I found you so I healed your wounds as best as I could, but you need to lie back down and rest. You're some where in southern Ohio don't ask me exactly where because I don't know."

Warily he complied too my request then asked "How did you heal me?"

"It's a trade secret. What's your name and how were you hurt?" His blue eye darkened for a second as a surprised look crossed his face apparently he wasn't use to humans (if only he knew).

"My name I Bumblebee, the last thing I remember was fighting the deceptacons in space Thundercracker was trying to kill Prime whit a cheap shot, but I jumped in the was of the missile it knocked me out of orbit next thing I know I'm here."

"Why was Thundercracker trying to kill this Prime Fellow?"

"Optimism Prime is leader of the autobots. Thundercracker is a Deceptacon; they want to take over the universe. The Autobots believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings." I knew that there was more to this story then what he was telling me. "Tell you what, if you tell me more about the Autobots then I will tell you How I healed you." He hesitated for a moment then nodded I placed my hands on the sides of his face and my forehead agents his to exchange memories. Images from his life flashed by my eyes, Bumblebee as a sparkling, the death of his parent, new family, playing with Jazz, saving the Allspark, Megatron crushing his vocal processor, years of war and searching, finding Sam, the destruction of the Allspark Megatron's death and rebirth, Prime's death, The matrix, the Fallen, Prime's return, the sun harvester, and everyone he has lost in his life. He is only a teenager to his people and yet he is older than this world, drained of energy form all I have learned I fall into a deep sleep thinking that no one should have to go through the things that he did at that age.


End file.
